Kayvaan Shrike (Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles)
|} Beware of the shadows. Kayvaan Shrike is a playable character in Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles. He is the current Chapter Master of the Raven Guard Space Marine chapter and is voiced by Sean Chiplock. Codex for Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles Biography The Shredding Shrike of Death As the current Chapter Master of the centuries-old Raven Guard, no other Space Marine exemplifies the use of stealth and infiltration tactics better than Kayvaan Shrike. The former Shadow Captain of the Raven Guard's 3rd Company was once a child who worked for a guild in his Hive City. For a young one such as him, he's unusually attuned in the ways of the shadows himself. After being rescued by Space Marine Chaplains from a deathly fate, he became one of the Chapter's most capable members. Kayvaan would find himself filling in as the Ravens' Chapter Master after his predecessor had died by T'au forces in a dreaded ambush. A heavy burden, yet one that pushes him to bring his Chapter to heights unheard before. For once, his journey hasn't gone too far as Chapter Master, and only time will tell if dark shadows ultimately consume him. For now, it is his duty to assist the Imperium as a whole in Guilliman's new crusade, no matter the cost. Wargear *'Raven's Talons': The Raven's Talons are an exquisite pair of Lightning Claws said to be made by the Raven Guard's Primarch himself, Corvus Corax. Shrike got his hands on these after winning the Contest of Shadows and has used it since to tear through nearly everything that comes across him as hostile. Shrike's claws protrude out of its gauntlets upon his knuckles. *'Bolt Pistol': A standard-issue bolt pistol used as a sidearm by many Space Marines. Its small size hides the fact that it still fires explosive rounds that shatter enemy light armor in contact. Tabletop Model ''Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles'' Kayvaan Shrike was one of the new characters revealed after its release trailer. He makes an appearance in the gameplay trailer and the first story trailer later on. He's also a playable character in the game's beta version. Despite his affinity for stealth as the lore states, Kayvaan is considered a Brawler character. Gameplay Character Trait *'Shrouded Claws': The master-crafted Raven's Talons are made of material even beyond adamantium and can slice through the strongest form of protection. With that in mind, Shrike's claw attacks outright ignores any defensive bonuses the enemy has. He also ignores the enemy's natural defense stat. This trait is a passive one and Shrike does not have any other self-boosting traits to support him. Special Moves *'Talon Rush': Kayvaan quickly dashes through his enemy, cutting through them with his claws. Useful as a powerful first strike or combo-ender since it immediately crumples the enemy. Meter burn version instantly returns Shrike to his normal stance after the attack so he can continue his attack on the enemy, allowing it to be a combo initiator. Large enemies cannot be crumpled, but they are stunned for a second. *'Jump Pack Assault': Kayvaan activates his jump pack and leaps 45 degrees up to the air. This movie cannot be meter burned, but it has several options available to be used when he is in the air. **'Headhunter Assault': Kayvaan instantaneously drops straight down and uses his talons to stab anyone who happens to be below him in the head. Both normal and large enemies are knocked down regardless of nature. Meter burn version increases the damage done and the speed of Shrike's descent. **'Ravenfall Assault': Similar to Headhunter Assault, but Shrike drops 45 degrees down. Useful to reach far enemies and unsuspectingly rain death upon them. Meter burn version is the same as the previous move. **'Demolishing Assault': Mid-air, Kayvaan launches four grenades from his jump pack grenade launcher around his proximity. The grenades send the enemy on a small flight path and can chain to one another should the enemy is close enough to each grenade. Meter burn version increases the damage and blast radius of the projectiles. *'Grenade Blast': Kayvaan throws a mundane frag grenade that travels at a distance equal to a fifth of the stage. It is a basic projectile attack that can stumble large enemies. Meter burn version replaces the frag grenade with a krak grenade which travels farther and sticks to the target before unleashing an explosion of larger damage. *'Pinning Adamantium': Kayvaan unleashes a flurry of lightning-fast talon stabs in front of him. He does this for two seconds and can jump and move forward should the player wish to. Meter burn version increases its damage and duration. It also adds up to the move with Kayvaan dashing toward the enemy initially. *'Razor Slash': Kayvaan jumps and delivers a scrapping uppercut with one of his talons. Functions as an anti-air attack, its purpose amplified by its meter burn version which has Kayvaan utilizing his jump pack to leap higher and deal more damage. Throw *Kayvaan punches the enemy's gut with both of his fists before extending his claws to impale the enemy. He lifts the enemy up and throws them away forward. Combo Breaker *Kayvaan interrupts the enemy's combo with a mighty push that knocks back the enemy. Clash *Shrike holds back the enemy with both of his claws. If he wins, he will perform a barrage of claw slashes and stabs which ends with the talons getting jammed into the enemy's knees. He then overturns the enemy and blasts them apart with his jump pack grenade launcher to send them flying. Super Moves *'Victor aut Mortis (Default)': Kayvaan begins the move with a jumping cross-shaped slash. He soon begins an array of fearsome slashes and shreds with his talons that end with him blinding the eyes of the enemy. The screen blacks out when Shrike implants his claws into their eyes, just in time for the agonizing screams of the enemy as Shrike begins to cuts every single part of their body. After his work is done, the screen returns normal with the view of Shrike standing triumphant over the ravaged enemy. *'Death of Voldorius': This move starts with a thrown frag grenade that stuns the enemy. He leaps at the enemy with his jump pack and strikes their face with a talon, scarring and stumbling them. He knocks down the enemy with a downward strike with his other talon after embedding the other talon into the enemy' skull. Standing on top of them, Kayvaan begins to stab the enemy multiple times in lightning speed, ending the onslaught with two throat slices before throwing them to the air where he begins another assault. Leaping to their location, he performs a powerful spinning attack with his talons. The move truly ends when he smashes them down, detonating a frag grenade along the way and stomping on them when he lands. Character Select Screen *If Kayvaan is selected to fight, he will step into the selection arena while brandishing and sharpening his claws. After the fighters are ready, he will slash the enemy's torso with one of his talons. Intro and Outro Intro *'Shadows over Ravenspire (Default)': From the skies above the stage, Kayvaan descends from Stormraven, landing on the stage with grace on one knee while brandishing his claws. After he recites his line or hearing the enemy's quote, he gets up and performs a spinning maneuver that ends with him entering his fighting stance, talons front. *'Prefectian Bane': Kayvaan dashes into the stage, charging into a group of alerted T'au Fire Warriors, quickly slaughtering and decapitating the last one's head. His talons still having the head of the T'au stuck to it, he later throws it away and cleans his talons in his intro's next step. *'Deliverance': The intro starts with the view of Shrike's back before the Chapter Master himself turns his head to the camera to give the enemy a glance. After so, he calmly turns around and clashes both of his talons, showing them off. After the enemy's response or quote, he will point his right talon at the enemy while delivering his line, wrapping up his interaction. *'Raven's Flight': From dark shadows, Kayvaan dynamically enters the stage by leaping with his jump pack's propulsion, doing a cross-slash motion with his talons before back-flipping and landing precisely on the stage. After his quote or the enemy's line deliverance, he will pull out his talons and hide them within his armor's knuckles while saying his quote. Outro *'Shadow Company (Default)': While saying his victory line, Shrike rubs his talons against one another to clean their bloodstains. After sheathing them, he looks up and jumps out of the camera's sight. When the camera tries to find him, he suddenly reappears behind it, turning it around with the view of the Space Marine trying to destroy it with his talons. *'Close Combat': Kayvaan kneels down in order to take a rest until an ork nob rushes at him with a giant choppa. He easily dodges the ork's slash and breaks his weapon arm before proceeding to slaughter the nob down to the head with his talons, kicking away the ork's head right at the camera. *'Descent of Ravens': Kayvaan stands idly while giving his victory quote and three Raven Guard assault marines soon land from above to accompany him. With all their claws ready, they soon charge into the camera with their talons brandished. Ending The Raven Guard stands victorious over the despotic Black Legion. Our arrival on Cadia may have been untimely, yet it is by my claws that the Despoiler ceases to exist. Before his death, Abaddon whispered a curse of sorts into my ears, claiming that when time passes, the Raven Guard will suffer verily for our 'affront'. Vengeful heretics and traitors soon descended upon Deliverance... after they had ravaged Kiavahr. Worse still, I was not there when our worlds fell. They will pay for this insolence! I may be the last of Corax's first sons, but I am no coward! I swear upon my Primarch's name the souls of my brothers shall be avenged! And my Primarch... if I may, perhaps it is time for a meeting of ours... Dialogues See Kayvaan Shrike's dialogues. Customization Options Equipped by Default *Mark VI 'Corvus' Power Armor (Space Marine Power Armor) *Raven's Talons (Lightning Claws) *Grenadier Jump Pack (Jump Pack) *Mark III Bolt Pistol (Bolt Pistol) Achievements *'Master of Shadows': Win 100 Crusades as Kayvaan Shrike. *'Favored of Corax': Complete Kayvaan Shrike's Training mode. *'Saviour of Targus VIII': Complete a WAAAGH! with Kayvaan Shrike. *'Shattered Legion': Defeat Kardan Stronos as Kayvaan Shrike in Crusade. *'Bigger Claws Mean Nothing': Defeat Kor Phaeron as Kayvaan Shrike in Crusade. *'Battered Brothers': Defeat Kor'sarro Khan as Kayvaan Shrike in Salvation. Trivia *Kayvaan's default Super Move, Victorus aut Mortis, is named after the motto of the Raven Guard chapter which means 'victory or death'. Its performance, however, is more of a homage towards the infamous Shun Goku Satsu move utilized by Akuma from Street Fighter. **On another note, his Razor Slash move is also a reference towards the equally famous Shoryuken. *One of Kayvaan's round victory quotes is an indirect reference towards Morr, Warhammer Fantasy's Death God. *Shrike's power meter takes the form of the Raven Guard symbol with the bars surrounding the logo. His size is considered normal. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles) Category:Jacky 50A